A known apparatus for retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,442. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,442 discloses an apparatus including a longitudinal member extendable along the spinal column. A fastener engageable with a vertebra of the spinal column connects the longitudinal member to the vertebra. A housing has a first passage through which the longitudinal member extends and a second passage with a longitudinal axis extending transverse to the first passage. The fastener extends through an opening in the housing into the second passage. The longitudinal axis of the fastener is positionable in any one of a plurality of angular positions relative to the longitudinal axis of the second passage.
A spacer received in the housing is engageable with the fastener and the longitudinal member. A retaining ring holds the spacer and the housing on the fastener when the rod is disengaged from the spacer. A clamping member threadably engages the housing to clamp the longitudinal member, the spacer, and the housing to the fastener to prevent movement of the fastener relative to the housing. When the longitudinal member is disengaged from the spacer, the housing may not remain in position relative to the fastener until the longitudinal member is clamped to the spacer.